


Take It

by hiddencait



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: All the Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuleporn, because alyse deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Abigail's better ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> This is nothing but porn. No really, that's about it.
> 
> My darling alyse is darling, honestly, and is one of the best (and unfortunately few) writers of Abigail/King out there. So I figured she deserved someone else to write her some smut for once. 
> 
> Things I included that she noted in her letter would be enjoyable: threesomes, cunning linguists, and pegging, and Karen Jenson. Not necessarily in that order LOL.
> 
> Not betaed, but Grammarlied.

Abby stretched her hands up to grip the bedstead above her and let out a ragged laugh. This had definitely been one of her better ideas, inviting their old contact Karen to join her in a little Hannibal focused debauchery. Granted, she hadn’t really been prepared for something like  _this_ : Karen all kitted up in a strap-on pegging King long and hard and slow until he was all but begging into Abby's clit, mouth moving helplessly, fucked well past the point of his usual expertise in this particular area.

            Abby hadn’t been prepared, perhaps, but really, _really_ didn’t mind. King’d already got her off once while Karen prepped him, stretching and stroking with her fingers until he was nice and loose enough for the dildo she’d brought along for the evening with him in mind. Abby was just impressed King hadn’t come yet; it spoke well for his self-control, or well, just for his sheer stubborn side.

            He’d announced he wouldn’t come until Abby had twice and Karen had at least once, saying sagely that it was a little tricky in a harness, but he figured she knew how to work herself properly with one, right?

            Karen had taken that as a personal challenge, and damned if Abby wasn’t reaping the benefits. Above the pair of them, Karen pulled back, almost slipping out before she paused and leaned down to whisper in King’s ear.

            “Get in her. Now. See if you can get her off with your cock before you come from _mine_ in you.”

            Hannibal gasped out a ragged laugh as Abby moaned at the thought.

            “Who…" King trailed off as Karen deliberately slid home slowly again. “Fuck me. Ha, already doing that. Fuck!” Karen slammed back down, making it very clear what she thought of his mid-coitus commentary. “OK. Right. Who am I to deny the ladies?”

            “Get the fuck on with it, King,” Abby groused, not sounding nearly as peeved as she’d attempted to. He pushed up on his hands, eyes going wide as the move shifted the toy inside him. He lined himself up, then winked at Abby before thrusting his cock in her. They groaned in tandem, and Karen let out a throaty chuckle.

            "That's what I like to hear. Now then," the dark-skinned beauty said, slipping a hand around King to tease at one of Abby's nipples and then slide down to finger her clit between the pair of them. "I believe I told you to make her come." 

            “Oh right. That. I’d almost forgotten.” Abby reached up to pinch his ass almost in sync with Karen slapping the other cheek. He yelped and jerked, and Abby’s laugh turned to a breathy cry she barely recognized as he jolted inside of her. King’s grin widened at the sound, and she knew she was in for it now.

            King and Karen started moving, a little out of rhythm at first, but gradually moving in time with each other, until all three of them slipped and slid against each other in perfect harmony of skin and sweat and sex. The promised second orgasm building inside of her, Abby clutched at her lovers and grinned.

            Oh yeah. Definitely one of her better ideas. 


End file.
